1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a flat panel display device in which an organic compound is used as a light emitting material. The organic light emitting display device includes a pixel portion including pixels arranged in areas defined by scan lines and data lines, a scan driver applying scan signals to the scan lines, and a data driver applying data signals to the data lines.
The pixel portion, the scan driver, and the data driver are disposed on a panel of the organic light emitting display device and receive driving power and/or a driving signal through a pad part formed at one side of the panel.
For instance, the pixel portion, the scan driver, and the data driver are electrically coupled to (e.g., electrically connected to) a film or a flexible printed circuit board, which is bonded on the panel, to receive driving power and/or the driving signal.
To stably supply driving power, a line (e.g., a wire) used to supply driving power has a wider width than that of the other lines used to supply the driving signal.